Emily and the Special Coaches
* Michael Brandon |series=10 |series_no=10.21 |number=255 |released= * 14th September 2006 * 12th November 2006 * 30th May 2007 * 11th March 2008 * 5th November 2008 * 13th February 2010 |previous=Thomas' Frosty Friend |next=Thomas and the Colours/Thomas and the Colors}} Emily and the Special Coaches, retitled Emily and the Special Cars in American releases, is the twenty-first episode of the tenth series. Plot All the engines are excited because Gordon has broken a speed record for pulling the Express. The Fat Controller has told Emily to collect some special coaches to present to Gordon in honour of his achievement. On her way to collect the coaches, Emily is approached by Diesel at a water tower. Taking notice of Emily's excitement, she explains to him about the record and the coaches. When Diesel insists that Gordon is not the only one who is special, Emily insults him and steams off. Diesel angrily rattles away. Later, Emily arrives at the shunting yards to find that the coaches are already gone. Thomas explains that Diesel tricked him into thinking it was Diesel's job to take the coaches and not Emily's. She goes in search of Diesel and the coaches all across the island. She finds Diesel at Kirk Ronan Junction, but does not want to hear Diesel's explanation for stealing the coaches. Because of this, Diesel refuses to return them. Emily tries to chase him down and retake the coaches but to no avail. At Maithwaite, Emily tells the Fat Controller about what has happened. Meanwhile, Diesel has hidden the coaches in a siding and is feeling sick and sluggish. Emily and the Fat Controller find Diesel and demand that Diesel show them where the coaches are. At the siding, Emily is reunited with the coaches but notices that Diesel is billowing black smoke. After explaining that his engine has worn out, Emily blames him for running around with the coaches. Diesel also explains that he did this because she would not listen to him. He tells Emily that he has broken the record for shunting the most trucks in a day and this time, Emily listens. He then splutters away, leaving Emily feeling guilty. After delivering the coaches to Knapford, Emily tells the Fat Controller about her plan to reward Diesel for his record. After he agrees with the plan, Emily goes off to find Diesel and tells him to go to Knapford. Later during Gordon's ceremony, the Fat Controller presents him with the coaches but Emily also presents Diesel with a new motor. Emily learns that both diesel and steam engines are special. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Emily * Diesel * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry * Percy * Molly * Refreshment Lady Locations * Knapford * Kirk Ronan Junction * Ballahoo Bridge * Maithwaite * The Fuel Depot * The Windmill Trivia * Going by production order, this is the ninth episode of the tenth series. * A callback to the tenth series episode It's Good to be Gordon, which is the previous episode in production order, is made in that Gordon has finally broken the speed record. * Stock footage from the eighth series episode, Squeak, Rattle and Roll is used. * The footage of Emily passing the windmill is actually stock footage from the eighth series. * This episode marks the first time a diesel engine is seen pulling coaches. * This is one of the two episodes to feature Diesel's unused ill face from Series 4, the other being Thomas and the Stinky Cheese. Goofs * The narrator in the UK version said Diesel showed Emily the trucks in the siding, but they are coaches. * The US title is misleading since the episode was not centred around freight cars or trucks. * Diesel's face mask is crooked when the narrator says "But he wasn't feeling well, he started to slow down" and when Diesel talks to the Fat Controller. * When Emily arrives at Knapford, her steam platform is visible. * In one close-up of Emily at Knapford Station, her front buffers are not hooked up to Diesel's engine load, but later are hooked up. * When Gordon is at Knapford with his special coaches, the tracks behind him have dead ends at the bushes. * In the close-up of Diesel looking surprised, Percy is missing his whistle. * Diesel's new engine seems to be bigger than himself. Merchandise * Books - Thomas, Emily and the Special Coaches, Thomas, Emily and the Special Coaches, Emily's Special Surprise and Bad! The Special Compartment is Gone * Magazine Stories - Emily's Present In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Emily y los Vagones Especiales ja:エミリーととくべつなきゃくしゃ pl:Emilka i Specjalne Wagony ru:Эмили и фирменные вагоны Category:Series 10 episodes Category:Episodes